He Who Protects
by XBlueBerriX
Summary: He left Konoha at a young age to protect Konoha. Watch with him in the shadows as he protects Konoha. Tell me. Can he finally earn a place in Konoha...or will he just give up. T for potty mouth
1. Leave To Protect

Hiya people. This is not the first fanfic that I placed up here but I just deleted my others. Let's hope I finish this one… Anyway! I would really appreciate any ideas AND criticism that you can give me. Mistakes makes almost miracles right? Flames may roast me a chicken please and thank you!

Disclaimer: Nope~ Sorry, Naruto belongs to the great Sir Kishimoto Masashi. All hail Sir Masashi! If I forget this in other chapters, I'm sure everyone can still tell I don't own Naruto right?

Chapter One: To Leave Is To Protect

Once upon a Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaves, people lived peacefully. Although they had just gone through a long and bloody war between Iwagakure- Hidden Village of the Stones, they were happy. '_At least I still have my family. At least I'm still alive. At least we won._' But as all knows, peace can never last long. Soon the wrath of a great tailed-beast descended upon them. Fire scorched the land, burning the once luscious forests of Konoha into fields of ash and the smell of burnt flesh was always in the air. One swipe of the beast's tail and mountains shattered. One roar and people fell. One bite and blood rained. Fear surrounded all. Death swirled, collecting the souls of hundreds, thousands! People feared. People hated. And people lived like...people. Above all that, there was a man who had sworn to protect Konoha...

The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, a powerful man who, with his special technique was named The Yellow Flash of Konoha. His life's purpose was to protect all of his people and to sacrifice anything to achieve peace. He and his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, had but just one small rejoice. She had just given birth to a little boy. They named him Naruto. After Minato's sensei's main character from his only non-perverted book; after a maelstrom. A whirlpool that spirals and spirals, sucking you into its depth, into a world of mysteries...

Staring deep into his wife's eyes as her life dwindled away -the aftermath of her birth-, Minato speaks "_**Kushina, Kushina. Our child is beautiful. So beautiful... I can't do this!**_" " You...have... to. As the...Hokage, your job is...to protect Konoha. A beast...is attacking us...and right in front of us... is a solution. It breaks... my heart to do this.... but we must! We can't…be selfish!" "_**But Kushina! I won't be able to protect him! YOU won't be able to protect him! We both are going to die after all this**_**!**" "Then she will... have to be strong ...without us. Go ...and save this pitiful village... that we both love so damn much…you little …WIMP!" "…_**Love you too honey."**_ On October 10th, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina died two hours after the birth of her only child.

And so, gently taking hold of his son, Minato left the room where his wife's body lies dead and cold and went to the beast. Calling upon the Shinigami-the Death God- he traded his life to seal the beast within his one and only son. The famed beloved man of Konoha had condemned his son to a fate of pain and hate.

And the funniest thing? The people of Konoha in all their fear and hate treated the one who held the powers of the beast within as trash.....

Those of power are not afraid to use it

For five years, five long years, Konoha rebuilt their land. Homes were set up, families were formed. Konoha was almost back to its former glory. But there was an air of sadness and fear everywhere. To all the adults, they can still taste the fear instilled by Kyuubi-the nine-tailed demon that had suddenly appeared one day and attacked Konoha. After the death of the Yondaime, the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen took back the duty of the Hokage. But this man is old. How long will he last?

A child of five wanders the land of this village. The child had spiky blonde hair, azure eyes, tan skin that had cuts that were healing in a blink of an eye littered all over, and the most noticeable trait: 3 whiskers-like scars on each of his cheeks. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Adults hate him and children ignore him. His parents are dead and he is someone who should not be born. ...Or at least that's what all the villagers tell him.

But never did he frown nor did he cry. Even at such a young age, he knew it was useless. These people will not change so easily. They will not wake up one day, see him cry, and decide to not hurt him anymore. Yet he could not hate them. How could he when he often talked to Kyuubi himself? By his 3rd birthday, he had already known the truth that no one will ever tell him,

He is the container- the sacrifice- for Kyuubi no Kitsune.

His father was the one who trapped him (or according to Kyuubi **"You look exactly like the little yellow brat who fucking gave up his life to seal me when he could have just talked to me. Isn't my fault that I went crazy after seeing my family getting killed and then sent to another world!"**?)

Oh yes. It wasn't exactly the Kyuubi fault. Apparently, Kyuubi was frolicking in his own world, hunting animals for his mate who had just given birth and was too weak to defend herself. Suddenly, the earth shook and when Kyuubi rushed back home, his family was killed. His mate was gutted open and they had stole the little jewel within all demons that gave them power. Then, just as he was going to give a big roar, he was whisked into this foreign land with these tiny little... thingies. What did you expect? Him to say **"Oh hi little tiny thingies~ come and join me in a dance!"**?

For a year, he seethed. His family killed, he got sent to a strange world, AND he was sealed into this tiny thingie! Luckily, he started to calm down when he noticed no one cared for his little host. Naruto had brought out the paternal side of his that never had a change to be shown.

When Naruto had found out, he didn't have much of a big reaction (Causing Kyuubi to believe that he had been hit once too many). Instead, he just said that it explains so much. All the glares and hateful words... and when Kyuubi asked if he hates her father, he had said "No I can never do that. That would have been so rude to an honorable man who had given up his life for his village-his home. Beside, I know that he loves me. I am the living proof of that."

**Kittling, you do know that that makes no sense right?**

"Humans don't make sense. That's why we are alive."

Now back to Naruto walking down the street. It had been his birthday yesterday. Usually, Sandaime would visit him but he was too busy. Unfortunately, that meant the villagers had beaten him up. By noon, he had 5 broken bones and cuts all over. Luckily, Kyuubi healed him. But here was the problem: how can he protect Konoha if he couldn't even protect himself. Yup, he had inherited his parents' love for Konoha.

And here was another problem! He can't get stronger if he stays in Konoha. They won't let him! To protect Konoha, he must leave and get stronger. But where can he go?

**Kittling, you know that you can ask me right?**

But you don't know this land.

**True but I know power and power is the same everywhere.**

Good or bad power?

**There is no such thing as good or bad power. There are only good or bad wielders.**

Oo! Then what are you waiting for!? LEAD ON!

Hey! You can't blame him. No matter how much he has gone through, he is still a child!

Leaving Konoha was simple. The village needed better surveillance. And thus began Uzumaki Naruto's quest to protect a village that hates him.

He left Konoha to protect Konoha but never did he truly LEAVE Konoha. Always, ALWAYS, he will slither in the shadows waiting to protect this village that had damned him.

"Shit! I really don't make sense!"

* * *

Well how did you like that? I'll say this to everyone. IF THIS STORY SEEMS SIMLIAR TO YOURS, I AM VERY SORRY BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS 99.99% MINE! THE OTHER .1% BELONGS TO MY EVIL MONKIES.

If you review, I will try my best to reply.

See you soon~

-Sleepy BlueBerri


	2. Tied By Who We Are

Well guess what? Blueberry is back!! So how did you like/hate the previous chapter? In this chapter, we will have Naruto meeting a few new people who all "share a bond tied through wishing to be known as whom they are and not why they are" (try looking for this quote later in the story . unless I forget to add it…) Also, remember! I'm making this up as I go!

In this chapter, you will also see different sides of people's faces. I believe that no one is always happy or always sad. They will always go bipolar on you!

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto then I would have started the anime/manga with Naruto killing everyone in the most gruesome manner. Now I will suppress the urge to not turn this story into a slaughter house!

* * *

Chapter Two: Tied By Who We Are

Location: Somewhere deep in a forest 10 miles northwest of Konoha.

Time: 8:00 a.m.

People: Naruto and Kyuubi

Motion: …"talking"

_*yawn* "I'm still so sleepy."_

**Perhaps you shouldn't have gotten so excited and didn't sleep?**

"_Not my fault! You're the older one! You're supposed to tell me what to do!"_

**I did but did you listen? No.**

"_Ah…but…eh…STILL!!!_

Anyway, while these two were arguing over not getting enough sleep and whatnot, they had walked into a beautiful, sparkling lake. The lake was a clear turquoise and hundreds of little fishes swam back and forth. The rising sun over the glistening water gave it a mystical shine. Looking at Naruto, a little child with golden hair and tan skin and clear blue eyes, it was like staring into a picture of peace…

…Except of course when Naruto and Kyuubi are still arguing.

Suddenly, the two heard soft giggles. Turning their head at an inhumane speed, Naruto (with a real head) and Kyuubi (with a chibified chakra head) scanned the forest. Seeing nothing, they turned back to the lake. And promptly fell off their butt… well actually only Naruto did but yah…you understand what I mean right?

There in the middle of the lake stood two people (and I do mean in the **MIDDLE** of the lake.) A boy and a girl of Naruto's age. The boy had blood red hair and a tattoo with the word love on it. Funny, he does not seem like the one who would really **LOVE** someone. Maybe kill or maim or cut or stab but love? On his back is the biggest gourd that Naruto has ever seen. It was about the size of the kid's body! The boy was wearing a red kimono top and a pair of baggy black pants. He wore no shoes and he was glaring at the girl by his side…that was laughing non-stop…

Now the girl was just about the opposite of the boy. While the boy radiated hate, she radiated laughter. Her silver-blue hair was tied up with a blue ribbon and a pair of bells. She wore a simple white dress and like the boy, she had no shoes. Perhaps the only other thing they –all three of them-had in common was their eyes. It showed an understanding that Naruto never seen in anyone's eyes. Not even Kyuubi's. Who are they?

"**Stupid Yuuki****. You gave us away!"**

"If Yuuki is stupid, then Gaara is stupider! He just gave away Yuuki's name!"

"**So did you!"**

"You did it first so its fair Yuuki gets to do it too!"

"_Um excuse me but who are you guys?"_

"Oh dear! Where did Yuuki's manners go? Yuuki is Yuuki. And this grumpy-raccoon is Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara is the Kazekage's son. You know, that the old man who cares for Sunagakure –Hidden Village of the Sand? "

"**He's**** not an old man!**** He's an ancient fat-ass who know nothing!****"**

"Out of everything that Yuuki said, you only heard that?!"

"**..****Yes****. ****Got**** a problem?"**

"Ugh never mind! Anyway, we are looking for you~ and thanks for making it easier for us! Yuuki don't like going into villages!"

"_Uh, why would you be looking for me? And you know where I live? Are you guys…STALKERS?"_

"**I don't talk"**

"Yes you do and he was talking about those people who follow people not people who talk."

"**I'm not a talker."**

"Whatever you say! And Naru-chan, we're not stalkers. We're all the same. People who share a bond tied through wishing to be known as whom they are and not why they are. We are Jinchuurikis. Sacrifices. Containers. Demons. Whatever you call us, we are the same. Yuuki is here because Yuuki has no home and wants to be with people who are just like her. Will you stay with me and never betray me?"

What could Naruto say? He knows what it feels like to be alone and wanting people who are just like him. And those puppy eyes! Who can resist them?!

"_Yes. Naruto understands. Naruto feels comfortable around Yuuki. Naruto wants to stay with Yuuki and Gaara and all those people who are like him."_

"**Shit****!**** Yuuki's contaminated him! They talk the same now! Shit!"**

"Gaara! No bad words!"

"**Whatever,"** to Naruto **"that was how I got trapped by her too."**

"_By the way, I'm the container for Kyuubi no Youko, you know that fox with crazy stamina and all that fire? Who do you guys hold?"_

"**Ichibi, Shukaku, raccoon, sand protection.**

"Yuuki holds Hachibi, Yamato no Orochi! He's the evil snake with all those spirit summoning~"

"_You sound awfully happy 'bout it…"_

And so the 3 of them happily traveled together. Apparently Gaara had left Sunagakure when he heard the plans of his assassinations. Not long after he started traveling, Yuuki appeared before him and asked him to join her. Of course Gaara was "persuaded" by the puppy eyes. Together the two of them traveled and just hanged around until Yuuki suddenly said

"Nee Gaara, do you want someone else who is like us to join?"

Somehow, Yuuki knows where all the Jinchuurikis are. Probably from all those 'evil spirit summoning' that she have. But back to the present!

"_Yuuki, are we going to look for all the other Jinchuurikis?"_

"Yes. But not right now. One day, we'll all be together. All nine of us, no more and no less. But right now, some of them are not ready to leave their village. When they are ready, we'll go and meet them."

"_What if they don't want to join?"_

"Are you saying that Yuuki's puppy eye no jutsu won't work?"

"**You named it?"**

"_Yes, what if it doesn't work?"_

"_Of course Yuuki named it. And if it doesn't work then Yuuki will have Gaara here kidnap them with his sand."_

"**Not going to happen."**

*smirks* _"That's what YOU say." _

Yah-ho! Chapter 2 is done! I told you these people switch back and forth in their personality! Remember this is FAN-FICTION meaning I can go somewhat crazy with it. Also, I 'm sure all of you noticed that yuuki is not really a jinchuuriki from the manga. She's just someone I made up because we never really got to learn about the Jinchuurikis. Of course, you can still make suggestions for the other 7 Jinchuurikis.

Evry chararter has its own font and all that. I hope you guys feel that its easier to read this way because even though it takes a lot of tiem to go back and change the fonts and stuff, it's a lot easier to read.

I am sorry if they don't really seem like 5-year-olds.

Throw me a cookie! And throw a cookie to . He is the first (and hopefully not last) reviewer of He Who Protects!! Thank man! I like your stories too!

See you again someday~


	3. Where to Now?

Wow! It has been such a long time since I wrote anything! Ha-ha I'm so sorry if I caused anyone disappointment but as I have said, I won't do writing when my nails are blue. I hate the cold! And school has started! NO!

Thank you all ye kind reviewers!

Disclaimer: I wonder if Naruto lives in a cold place. Well I'll never find out since I don't own him~

Now onward!

Chapter 3: Where to Now?

…and so, the three children happily traveled together…

Naruto: "… Up Yuuki! I'm trying to read!

Yuuki: "Don't read while Yuuki is talking! Stupid Naru!"

Gaara: "…"

"Gaara don't you dare '…' Yuuki! Yuuki knows what you are thinking! Yuuki is not crazy!"

Naruto: "I'm hungry!"

Yuuki: "You are always hungry."

Yeah right! When Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama do the hula dance!

As you can see, Naruto, Yuuki, and Gaara are the same as always. They have been on the road only for a few days and they have gotten along so well (coughyeahrightcough). Currently, Yuuki is leading the group to Kumogakure-Hidden Village of the Cloud. Apparently there is a Jinchurikki of the name Nii Yugito. From what Yuuki had learned, (who knows what type of sources this 6-year-old can get her hands on) Yugito is the Nekomata no Nibi. According to the myth book Yuuki had stolen, The Nibi is famous for its abilities of communicating with the souls of the dead and can even reanimate the dead bodies.

Now, you are probably wondering why they are going to Yugito instead of waiting for Yugito to come to them like it had been with Gaara and Naruto. The thing is that Yugito has the worst seal out of all nine and is constantly in pain. She is only 8 and she's already a Genin and has killed. Yuuki wants to save her and hopes that when she learns more about seals, she can fix it.

How does Yuuki know all this? Well, let's have the flashback answer our questions!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto: "So where are we going?"

Gaara: "Kumogakure"

Naruto: "Isn't that the place with all the new technologies?" why are we going to Kumogakure?"

Gaara: "Ask Yuuki."

Naruto: "Yuuki~ why are we going to Kumogakure?"

Yuuki: "To find one of us,"

Naruto: "Oh. Who's Kumo's living weapon?"

Yuuki: "A girl named Nii Yugito."

Naruto: "I thought you said that we aren't looking for the other jinchuurikis until they are ready. Is this Yugito ready?"

Yuuki: "Yes and no... She is not ready to leave her village but Yuuki just can't leave her there. Naru, did you know that out of all nine of us, you have the best seal? Your father did all types of research to make sure you have a seal that will not cause you pain, let the bijuu come out, or harm you. Yugito's seal is the worse. It needs to be replaced every 2 months and it requires blood to be resealed. It causes her pain every waking and sleeping moment. Yuuki can't leave her to that"

Naruto: "…And Kumo never tried looking for a way to have a better seal?"

Gaara: "You would think a village will take better care of their weapons"

Yuuki: "Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. That is why Yuuki is reading these books on sealing. Yuuki want to be able to make a better seal for her. A seal that won't hurt her."

Naruto: "Gimme one of those books."

Gaara: "Me too."

There was a sound of rustling and then Yuuki handed each of them a thick book on sealing. The three walked in silence until…

Gaara: "Yuuki, how do you know these things?"

Yuuki: "Yuuki's seal is weird. Did you know that when a human seals a Bijuu, the Bijuu goes into hibernation for some time so that the body and mind of the Jinchurikki can adapt and the Bijuu's abilities to feel for other Bijuu becomes weaker because the human does not have enough power to force the body to adapt? However, According to Yuuki's memories, the Hachibi had sealed himself in Yuuki because he had foreseen a future that required all Bijuu to be sealed. Because of this, Hachibi-chan never went into hibernation even though he's a snake. Yuuki can feel each of the Bijuu and Jinchurikki. Add in my bloodline of seeing, Yuuki know things that Yuuki should not."

Naruto: "You have a bloodline?! What does it do?"

Yuuki: "It allows Yuuki to see things from the past, present and future. However it causes a lot of stress on the user and often can lead to insanity. Luckily with Hachi-chan, there's a less chance of a crazy Yuuki."

Gaara: "You're already crazy…"

Yuuki: "Did you say something Gaara?"

Gaara: "…no..,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three children have been traveling for days. Luckily they all held Bijuus or else they would all have collapsed. During these days, they had all read up on seals-more specifically how to fix a seal. They would travel at night and sleep by day. Each took turns catching food but usually Gaara caught the most. Here's what Yuuki thinks of Gaara and hunting:

Yuuki:" It's not fair! Gaa-chan can use that evil creepy sand of his and grab the stupid animal! Yuuki don't have creepy sand! That's so not fair! Yuuki want creepy sand too!

Naruto: "now that I think about it, I want some creepy sand too! It'll be so useful! I can use it to make myself look taller!"

They both turn to look at Gaara. Gaara raises a wall of sand to protect himself against the deadly stares.

Gaara: "Talk to the sand, not to me."

Yuuki: "Mr. Sand! Come to me! Yuuki want to have some creepy sand!"

Naruto: "How do you know it's a mister?"

Yuuki: "Because Yuuki is just smart like that."

Gaara:" I'm just going to walk away…"

Gaara walks away. "Mr. Sand" walks away

Yuuki and Naruto: "No! Mr. Sand is going away! After him!"

What a wonderful life…

Now back to the story, the three children had traveled for a long time. How long? They did not know. (Hello? They don't have calendars!" finally, they have arrived at their destination: Kumo. Or at least that's what they would like to say. To get to Kumo, they needed to go to the top of this humongous mountain that stood before them. Sighing deeply, the three resigned to their fate and began the long trek up the mountain.

Now for a simple math problem: usually it'll take normal villagers to take 3-5 days to get to the top of the mountain and 1-2 days for ninjas. Naruto, Gaara, and Yuuki are children, jinchuurikis, AND ninjas. How long will it take them? 2 and a half day? No. 4 days? No. half a day? Well you are a math genius!

Apparently, the jinchuurikis had decided that it was time for a race and going crazy, they arrived at the huge gate of Kumo in half a day. The Kumo guards on duty found the kids all. Or at least Naruto and Yuuki were dirty, bloody, tired, and screaming at who won. Gaara was just calmly floating upon on his sand.

Wondering how to approach these children and waiting for their parents, the guard were quite shocked when Gaara came up to them and said

"I wish to enter."

Not wanting to disappoint the children and deciding that they can inform the parents when they arrived, the guards allowed the children in.

They will soon regret it… and will develop a fear of pink flying sand, purple monkeys, and lightning.

Yay! I finished! Did you like it? Don't forget, I will listen to any ideas anyone have. I do not have a constant schedule for updating but I will try my best.

Do not listen to the days. I don't know how long it takes to travel from where to where. Do not trust this schedule! It is not correct!

I think I will start this little dictionary:

Kami-sama: Kami means god and Sama is a suffix

Shinigami-sama: Shinigami means the death god and Sama is a suffix

Kumogakure/Kumo: Hidden Village in the Cloud. In this story, it is the technology heaven. It is also the home village of Nii Yugito.

Nii Yugito: She is a canon character. She is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Her village is Kumo.

Jinchuurikis: Humans that have one of the nine great Bijuus trapped in them. They are often feared in their villages.

Bijuus: Demons. The great Bijuus are the nine Bijuus that hold the most powers. They are identified by their tails: Ichibi (1), Nibi (2), Sanbi (3), etc

Nekomata no Nibi: A bijuu. She is represented by a cat. She governs over the dead and is hailed by all souls.

Hachi-chan / Gaa-chan: These are nicknames from Yuuki. Hachi is short for Hachibi-the 8-tailed snake that Yuuki holds. Gaa is a nickname for Gaara. Chan is a suffix of endearment usually for females.


	4. To Kumo We Go

I am happily living. I told all of you that I don't have a schedule. Truth be told though, I am getting bored with this story. I mean I know what I can write but it just seems so boring!

Maybe I'll continue writing it but do not hold your breathe. I am not responsible for any deaths! I believe that a time skip might be coming up within a few chapters.

Disclaimer: My imagination is not as wonderful as Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Into Kumo We Go

One door, two guards, and three children… Naruto, Gaara, and Yuuki have reached one of the many villages they will eventually arrive. Though it must be said, Kumogakure does not exactly have the best security if children can just easily walk right in… Now, for their first job: To find Nii Yugito.

Yuuki: You know, people always said not to knock on Death's door. Does the Death Mistress's door count?

Naruto: We don't even know if we will knock on any door.

Yuuki: Well let's just say we do. So does it count?

Naruto: No idea. Are you gonna try?

Yuuki: Of course Yuuki will. What doesn't kill Yuuki makes Yuuki extra happy!

Gaara: …wasn't it what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger?

Yuuki: No idea but Yuuki likes her motto more.

Kumo most certainly lived up to their reputation. It is the most advance of all villages and one of the richest. Everywhere you look, there's a gadget you have never seen before. There is a TV, music player, computer, talking robots, flying pigs…

Naruto: Can I buy that flying pig?

Yuuki: Oh! Buy Yuuki one too!

Gaara: Why would anyone want a flying pig for?

Naruto and Yuuki: So that when people say 'when pigs fly', we can whip out Mr. Pig and prove them wrong!

Gaara… I'm sorry I asked…

Yuuki: Don't be sorry! Curiosity is perfectly normal for a growing boy! If you ever have questions, you can ask Yuuki! Or even better! Ask those people ladies in those pretty, weird clothes on the street!

Naruto: Isn't that for when you go through puberty?

Gaara: This conversation never happened.

Yuuki: Spoilsport! Just watch. One day, when you are all grown up, Yuuki will bring you to those ladies! Just watch!

What interesting conversations these children have! Of course, they never did buy the pig because it was too expensive. Just happily strolling along, everything seemed so normal. Suddenly, dozens of cats seemed to come out of no where. People started chattering.

"WOW! There are So many cats!"

"Mommy, can I keep this kitty?"

"Gah! My kimono! It's all ruined!"

"It's back! "

"Damn! I had been hoping it would die too."

"I bet you it killed everyone and then defiled the bodies of those poor people."

"Ugh! I don't understand why the Raikage won't let us kill it. It is polluting the very air we are breathing!"

Yuuki: "Nee. Nee. Pretty nee-chan can you please tell me who this 'it' is? Why do you hate this 'it'?

"Little girl, if you ever see a blonde 'girl' wearing purple and black clothes, immediately run away. It is a monster in disguise. If you get close to it, it will eat you!

Yuuki: Kya! I'm so scared! Thanks for telling me this!

"You are welcome. Where are your parents? We should warn them too.

Naruto: "They are buying food. 'Told us to go and min…min…MINTO!

Gaara: "Stupid! It's mingling!

Naruto: "Aw shut it you stupid raccoon.

Yuuki:" Please ignore these two idiots! I'll go tell Mama and Papa this! Bye!

Pulling Gaara and Naruto's ears, Yuuki took off. She didn't stop until they had reached an empty neighborhood.

Yuuki: "Yuuki hates people like those. They don't understand. We can't control our powers! We are going up against ancient demons and they expect us to never giving into those urges. We're just like all the other shinobi. They're lucky. They never had to feel what we have to feel: the rush of adrenaline…a blade going into human flesh…the sticky crimson copper on our hands… They never have and yet they DARE degrade us to an 'it'

Naruto:" I hate it too. To be denied the acknowledgement of being alive. To be treated like I am just a replaceable object…

Gaara:" I like demon, monster, all better than it. At least a demon is alive. At least people respect a demon. Maybe out of fear but respect is still respect.

Pushing away the urge to maim someone, the trio continued their journey to find a demon, a mistress of death, a Jinchurikki…one of them

Suddenly they heard music. Someone was singing.

_Hold me tight_

_So I won't take flight_

_Hold me close_

_No need for pretty rose_

_Just hold me_

_Just love me_

_For whom I am _

_For what I am _

_When life gets frightening_

_I'll whisper sweet nothings _

(Naruto: "How can nothing be sweet?"

Yuuki:" Shut up! Yuuki want to hear!")

_When the sky falls_

_Red will deck the halls_

_With our scarlet blood_

_And feelings a flood _

_This love of mine _

_Oh so divine_

_Just hold me _

_And say you love me _

_I'll forever stay_

_In blood we lay_

_There is no cage_

_To pull me back as I turn the page _

_You held me through the night_

_And helped me see the light_

_You held me through the day_

_And forgave me for all the hurtful things I say_

_Please, just keep holding me… _

Yuuki:" Sniff, sniff. What a beautiful song! Yuuki likes!"

Naruto:" You still haven't answer me! How can nothing be sweet?"

Gaara:" Be quiet you two. I am sure that whoever sang the song is our target."

Yuuki:" You make it sound like we are going to kill her or something."

Gaara: "Does it really matter? Let's go!"

Naruto and Yuuki: "Hai. Hai.

At last we will soon meet out fourth Jinchurikki. Nii Yugito: container of the Nibi no Nekomata. Here are some questions that might be answered next time: Is the singer really Yugito? Why was Yugito singing? Why is this neighborhood so empty? Will Yugito join the trio?

Well what do we have here? This little berry finally finished another chapter! Sorry that it is short but like I said before, I am getting bored. Suggestions are always welcome. Flames and criticism makes writing better unless it is a stupid and mean comment. See you next time!

**Words to know:**

Death Mistress: Nii Yugito's nickname. As the Jinchurikki of the Nibi no Nekomata, she has the power to raise the dead and control them. As such, she holds the most power over Death out of all nine Bijuus.

Shinobi: ninja

Hai: Yes

XBlueBerriX


End file.
